15 Marca 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:30 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 2/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 15:10 do Łagiewnik 25'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Kot; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zimowe Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Soczi 2014; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Las bliżej nas - Las w krainie tysiąca jezior; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Prawdę mówiąc. Rozmowy Krzysztofa Ziemca - Monika Kuszyńska - odc. 81; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 5/21 - "Rudy", miód i krzyże - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Kultura od kuchni - odc. 10 Książka; magazyn dla nastolatków; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Natura w Jedynce - Południowy Pacyfik - cz. 3. Bezkresny błękit (South Pacific) 48'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 58 Nowoczesne materiały - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Słodkie życie - /2/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W stołówce na warszawskiej Pradze; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2831; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Seks z internetu (Cyber Seduction: His Secret Life) - txt. str. 777 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Tom McLoughlin; wyk.:Jeremy Sumpter, Kelly lynch, Lyndsy Fonseca; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Skoki Narciarskie - MŚ w lotach narciarskich - Harrachov ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Skoki Narciarskie - MŚ w lotach narciarskich - Harrachov ( 1 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:10 Skoki Narciarskie - MŚ w lotach narciarskich - Harrachov ( 2 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Ranczo - odc. 93 (seria VIII, odc. 2) - Wykapany ojciec - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 55 (seria V, odc. 3) - Przegrany - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hit na sobotę - Bękarty wojny (Inglorious Basterds) - txt. str. 777 146'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2009); reż.:Quentin Tarantino, Eli Roth; wyk.:Brad Pitt, Melanie Laurent, Diane Kruger, Til Schweiger, Eli Roth; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Psychopata (Copycat) - txt. str. 777 117'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Jon Amiel; wyk.:Sigourney Weaver, Holly Hunter, Will Patton, Dermot Mulroney, William McNamara; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Ben Hur - cz. 1 (Ben Hur, part 1); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Steve Shill; wyk.:Joseph Morgan, Kristin Kreuk, Ray Winstone, Emily VanKamp; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Seks z internetu (Cyber Seduction: His Secret Life) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Tom McLoughlin; wyk.:Jeremy Sumpter, Kelly lynch, Lyndsy Fonseca; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Żywe trupy - odc. 2/6 (Walking Dead, The ep. 2/6); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:55 Okazja - odc. 1/19 - Rolna 46; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Warchoł; wyk.:Marcin Sztabiński, Sławomir Orzechowski, Tomasz Karolak, Ewa Konstancja Bułhak, Monika Dryl; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Okazja - odc. 2/19 - Mafijne porachunki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1046; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:20 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Falun - bieg łączony ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:25 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Falun - bieg łączony; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1081 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1082 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1083 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Polacy w Rzymie i Watykanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2102; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Baron24 - odc. 3 "Człowiek w masce" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Baron24 - odc. 4 - Nocna zmiana - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 9/18 - Genialny plan pułkownika Krafta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (26); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - odc. 4/26 Oświadczyny - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 75; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Postaw na milion - odc. 75; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland IV seria - Przesłuchania w ciemno - Podlasie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 The Voice of Poland - Przesłuchania w ciemno - Wielkopolska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Mumia: Grobowiec Cesarza Smoka (Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor) - txt. str. 777 107'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Chiny (2008); reż.:Rob Cohen; wyk.:Brendan Fraser, Jet Li, Maria Bello, John Hannah, Michelle Yeoh; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 SADE - "Bring Me Home: Live 2011"; film muzyczny kraj prod.Polska (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Prawie najlepszy (Second Best) 85'; komediodramat kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Eric Weber; wyk.:Joe Pantoliano, Paulina Porizkova, Jennifer Tilly; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Poważny człowiek (A Serious Man) 101'; komediodramat kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Francja (2009); reż.:Joel Coen, Ethan Coen; wyk.:Michael Stuhlbarg, Fred Melamed, Adam Arkin; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 07:00 Raport z Polski 07:30 Echa dnia 07:40 Pogoda 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia 08:30 Ekoagent 09:00 Rusz się człowieku 09:15 Ślizg 09:30 Saga rodów 10:00 Program lokalny 11:00 Wstęp wolny z kulturą 11:30 W rajskim ogrodzie 12:00 Rączka gotuje 12:30 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 13:00 Wyprzedzić chorobę 13:20 Telenotatnik 13:35 Aktywni rodzice 14:00 Rusz się człowieku 14:15 Ślizg 14:30 Eurosąsiedzi 14:40 Naturalnie tak 14:45 Wokół nas 14:55 Moi mali bracia - film dokumentalny (Korea Południowa,2013) 15:45 Przechodzień codzienny 16:00 Kino po berlińsku 2014 16:30 Wstęp wolny z kulturą 17:00 Męska strefa 17:30 Program lokalny 21:00 Naturalnie tak 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Eurosąsiedzi 22:00 Program lokalny 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy 23:35 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 00:00 Kabaretowa scena Trójki - Przechowalnia 00:45 Wokół nas 00:50 Pogoda 01:00 Dziennik regionów 01:20 Pogoda 01:30 Rączka gotuje 02:00 Wstęp wolny z kulturą 02:30 Kultowe rozmowy 02:55 Pogoda 03:00 Wyprzedzić chorobę 03:25 Przystanek Ziemia 03:55 Moi mali bracia - film dokumentalny (Korea Południowa,2013) 05:05 Echa tygodnia 05:15 Siła komandosa 05:25 Wokół nas 05:30 Telekurier extra 06:00 Kino po berlińsku 2014 06:25 Wokół nas 06:30 Rączka gotuje 06:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:50 Jeźdźcy smoków (9) 08:15 Jeźdźcy smoków (10) 08:40 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (10) 09:10 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (11) 09:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (12) 10:15 Ewa gotuje (209) 10:55 Happy wkręt 2 - film animowany (Niemcy,USA,2009) 12:35 Jaś Fasola (2) 13:15 Must be the music - tylko muzyka 7 (2) - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami (2) - program rozrywkowy 17:15 Kabaretowa ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (109) 20:10 Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż - film animowany (USA,2006) 21:55 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo (2) - program rozrywkowy 23:55 Boks: Gala w Arłamowie - waga ciężka: Andrzej Wawrzyk - Frans Botha 01:00 Miasto w ogniu - film katastroficzny (USA,2009) 03:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango 07:55 Efekt domina (2/8) - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1880) 11:25 Na Wspólnej (1881) 11:50 Na Wspólnej (1882) 12:10 Na Wspólnej (1883) 12:50 Ugotowani (2/12) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 13:50 Project Runway (2/13) - reality show 14:50 Lekarze (2) 15:55 Surowi rodzice (2/13) - reality show 16:55 Bitwa o dom (2/13) - reality show 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Thai Spa & Restaurant, Poznań (2/14) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 X Factor (3/14) - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Walentynki - komedia romantyczna (USA,2010) 00:00 Krwawe wzgórza - horror (USA,2009) 01:45 Uwaga! 02:00 Arkana magii 03:20 Zakończenie programu TV 4 06:00 Benny Hill (54) - program rozrywkowy 06:35 Daleko od noszy: Podwójny romans (11) 07:10 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (7) 07:30 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (8) 07:50 Czarodziejki (137) 08:40 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (9) 09:45 Ludzkość - historia nas wszystkich (4) - serial dokumentalny 10:45 Galileo (408) - program popularnonaukowy 11:45 Przygody Merlina (19) 12:45 Przygody Merlina (20) 13:45 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 14:45 Miłość, szmaragd i krokodyl - film przygodowy (USA,1984) 17:00 Krokodyl Dundee w Los Angeles - komedia (Australia,USA,2001) 19:00 Galileo (410) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Snajperzy - film dokumentalny (USA,2011) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (9) 23:00 Kruk 4 - horror (USA,2005) 01:05 Nieśmiertelny 3: Mag - film fantasy (Kanada,Francja,Wielka Brytania,1994) 03:10 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:15 mała Czarna (289) 04:35 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur 2 (17) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 W blasku fleszy (2) - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Taki jest świat (245) - program informacyjny 08:00 Rodzinny ogród (1) - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Uwierzyć w magię: San Francisco (1) - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Steve Irwin: Walka o dziką przyrodę (5) - serial przyrodniczy 09:30 Steve Irwin: Walka o dziką przyrodę (6) - serial przyrodniczy 10:00 Piątka przyjaciół - film familijny (Niemcy,2012) 11:55 Dzieciaki rządzą - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2009) 13:50 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Wieloskórka - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2012) 15:05 Sekretny szlak Majów - film sensacyjny (Niemcy,2011) 17:05 Arrow (5) 18:00 Arrow (6) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Włochaty problem/Miłość o długiej szyi (28) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Zwierzęta domowe/Tyci-tyci (30) 20:00 Mocne sobotnie kino: Prowokacja - film sensacyjny (USA,2005) 21:55 Maczeta - film sensacyjny (USA,2010) 00:20 Dracula 2: Odrodzenie - horror (USA,2003) 02:00 Zobacz to!: Taki jest świat (245) - program informacyjny 02:50 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 3: Formacja Chatelet (4) - program rozrywkowy 03:15 Menu na miarę (9) - program kulinarny 03:40 Z archiwum policji (3) - serial dokumentalny 04:05 Dyżur 3 (37) - serial dokumentalny 04:30 Z archiwum policji (10) - serial dokumentalny 04:45 Taki jest świat (245) - program informacyjny 05:30 Menu na miarę (3) - program kulinarny TVN Siedem 06:20 Misja Martyna Extra (1/11) - program rozrywkowy 07:05 Mango 09:10 Dwóch i pół 8 (11/16) 09:40 Dwóch i pół 8 (12/16) 10:10 Dwóch i pół 8 (13/16) 10:40 Zaklinaczka duchów 3 (8/18) 11:40 Czterej pancerni i pies (15/21) 12:50 Kot - film familijny (USA,2003) 14:30 Usta Usta (11) 15:30 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles (13/24) 16:25 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles (14/24) 17:25 Dr House 5 (7/24) 18:25 Revolution (4/20) 19:30 Zaklęci w czasie - dramat SF (USA,2009) 21:45 Komediowa sobota: Alfie - komediodramat (Wielka Brytania,USA,2004) 23:55 Van Helsing - horror SF (Czechy,USA,2004) 02:40 Arkana magii 04:45 Druga strona medalu: Prof. Andrzej Bochenek (7/8) 05:15 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Złotopolscy: Kłopoty z dziećmi (50) 06:30 Złotopolscy: Rozterki (51) 07:05 Max Steel: Zjednoczenie (3) 07:40 Max Steel: Ukryta tożsamość (5) 08:15 Angry Birds (1) 08:25 Latające machiny kontra Pan Samochodzik - film przygodowy (Polska,1991) 10:00 Gęsia skórka (25) 10:30 Gęsia skórka (26) 11:00 Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa: Pustynne wyprawy - film przygodowy (USA,1999) 12:55 Walka o bagaż: New Jersey (5) 13:25 Walka o bagaż: Los Angeles (6) 13:50 Najdziwniejsze zwierzęta świata 2: Niemal jak ludzie (3) 14:50 Nalot na restaurację 2 (4) 15:45 Straż przybrzeżna: Floryda (9) 16:45 Amerykańska straż graniczna (11) 17:40 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Karaiby: Na langusty (2) 18:20 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Karaiby: Trzcina cukrowa (3) 19:00 Zaklinacz psów 5: Totalny chaos/Gladiator (35) - reality show 20:00 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć 5: Grzechy siostry (11) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć 5: Ofiara krwi (12) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (5) 23:00 Spartakus: Bogowie areny: Do samego końca (6-ost.) 00:15 Spartakus: Zemsta (1) 01:25 Między ustami a brzegiem pucharu - film obyczajowy (Polska,1987) 03:45 Menu na miarę (9) - program kulinarny 04:15 JRG w akcji (2) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur 2 (20) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (3) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Dyżur 2 (21) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 05:45 Selekcja 2009 (6) - survival show 06:10 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy 2 (10) 07:10 Mega Chichot (28) - program rozrywkowy 07:40 Frank i dżungla (9) 08:55 Stary Testament (9) 09:35 Stary Testament (10) 10:05 Królewna Śnieżka (4) 10:35 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (36) 10:55 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (37) 11:10 To niemożliwe! (2) - serial dokumentalny 12:10 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy 2 (11) 13:10 Wszystko o psach (2) - serial przyrodniczy 14:10 Zaklinacz psów 9 (2) - reality show 15:10 Bitwy starożytności (2) - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (21) - program rozrywkowy 17:10 Wszystko o psach (3) - serial przyrodniczy 18:20 Miasto w ogniu - film sensacyjny 20:00 Galileo (158) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Rude Tube (8) - program rozrywkowy 21:30 To niemożliwe! (3) - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Tuż przed tragedią (3) - serial dokumentalny 23:45 Rekin z bagien - film SF (USA,2011) 01:30 Dragons' Den - jak zostać milionerem? 3 (3) - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Jazda Figurowa (44) - program rozrywkowy 04:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:05 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Short track: Mistrzostwa Świata w Montrealu - łyżwiarstwo szybkie/short track 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Short track: Mistrzostwa Świata w Montrealu - łyżwiarstwo szybkie/short track 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Śląsk Wrocław - PGE Turów Zgorzelec 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Śląsk Wrocław - PGE Turów Zgorzelec 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii - sesja kwalifikacyjna 14:10 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Heerenveen - wyścig na 3000 m kobiet Dywizji A 15:20 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Heerenveen - wyścig na 1500 m mężczyzn Dywizji A 16:20 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Heerenveen - wyścig na 500 m kobiet Dywizji A 16:40 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Heerenveen - wyścig na 500 m mężczyzn Dywizji A 17:30 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Heerenveen - wyścig drużynowy mężczyzn 18:00 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska - piłka nożna/futsal 20:00 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Indian Wells - 1. mecz półfinałowy 22:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń - 2. mecz półfinałowy: Dinamo Kazań - Rabita Baku 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń - 2. mecz półfinałowy: Dinamo Kazań - Rabita Baku 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA FIT 10:00 Dance Chart 11:00 Dance Chart 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem - kultura 13:00 School lista 14:00 smESKA 15:00 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Hity na czasie 17:00 Fejslista 18:00 Co się słucha? 19:00 Fresh mix 20:00 ImprESKA 00:00 Fresh mix 02:00 Polska noc TTV 05:45 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 06:15 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy (5/10) - program rozrywkowy 06:45 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy (6/10) - program rozrywkowy 07:15 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (3/13) - serial dokumentalny 07:45 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (4/13) - serial dokumentalny 08:15 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (5/13) - serial dokumentalny 08:45 Remont w stylu Vegas (7) - serial dokumentalny 09:45 Obsesja zbierania 2 (5/17) - serial dokumentalny 10:45 Idealna niania... bez sekretów (2/14) - serial dokumentalny 11:15 Ogrodowe pogotowie (8) - magazyn poradnikowy 11:45 Orzeł czy reszka? 3 (2/16) - program podróżniczy 12:45 Złoty interes (5) - serial dokumentalny 13:45 Criss Angel. Uwierz w magię. (2/10) - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Niezwykłe lata 80. (2/4) - serial dokumentalny 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Wojny magazynowe extra (6/19) - reality show 16:35 Wojny magazynowe extra (7) - reality show 17:10 Domówka (3/12) - reality show 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Ostre cięcie 3 (3/12) - program rozrywkowy 18:45 Luksusowe zachcianki (3/6) - serial dokumentalny 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Licytuj i niszcz (7) - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Licytuj i niszcz (8) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 4 wesela (13-ost.) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Nocna selekcja (2) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Kulisy pornobiznesu (2) - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Sekrety striptizerek (3/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 00:00 Ekipa z Boom Town (2/6) - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Miłosny biznes (7) - serial dokumentalny 01:30 4 wesela (13-ost.) - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Usterka 2 (2) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 03:00 Domówka (3/12) - reality show 03:30 Idealna niania... bez sekretów (2/14) - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Złoty interes (5) - serial dokumentalny 04:50 Bar u Danuśki (9/12) - program publicystyczno-satyryczny 05:15 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Weekend w Polo TV 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:14 Masters Music Box 09:50 Weekend w Polo TV 10:00 Disco Star - kulisy 10:10 Vipo-disco polo hity 11:00 Disco Star - kulisy 11:14 Szalone lata 90. 12:00 Disco Star - kulisy 12:14 Szalone lata 90. 12:50 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Przeboje na czasie 15:00 Weekend z... 15:15 Top 20 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Koncert w Polo TV 17:13 Szalone lata 90. 17:55 Disco Star - kulisy 18:00 Disco Star - najlepsze z najlepszych - program muzyczny (Polska,2014) 18:55 Disco Star - kulisy 19:00 Disco Polo Live 19:50 Profesorre Toplalala - program rozrywkowy 20:10 Disco Star - kulisy 20:15 Disco polo hit wszech czasów (20) - program muzyczny (Polska,2013) 21:20 Video Mix Sierockiego! 22:20 Dyskoteka Polo TV 23:00 Power Play 23:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 08:00 Luluś (104) 08:10 Mały pingwinek Popolo (52) 08:20 Lisek Pablo (52) 08:25 Lusia (52) 08:30 Szpital na Leśnym Wzgórzu (18) 08:45 Hydronauci (18) 09:00 Wierzyć nie wierzyć?: Stygmaty (5) 10:00 W pogoni za UFO: Porwania w Arizonie (5) 11:00 Zjawiska paranormalne: Trójkąt Bermudzki (5) 12:00 Szaleni naukowcy: Najdziwniejszy rower świata (9) 12:30 Szaleni naukowcy: Poduszkowiec z kosiarki (10) 13:00 Granica: Na linii frontu w San Diego (5) 14:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Wszyscy jesteśmy ordynatorami (1) 14:30 Daleko od noszy 2: 9 milionów (3) 15:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Zdrowe współzawodnictwo (5) 15:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Ciocia Munia (7) 16:00 Halo, Hans!: Operacja "Wesz" (10) 17:00 Halo, Hans!: Przesyłka z Londynu (11) 18:00 Doręczyciel: Fałszywy tata (13/14) 19:00 Doręczyciel: Nowe życie (14-ost.) 20:00 Biznes - film sensacyjny (Wielka Brytania,2005) 22:05 Świat według Kiepskich: Mistrz podrobów (90) 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Wór św. Mikołaja (91) 23:05 Marzyciele - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,Włochy,Wielka Brytania,2003) 01:30 Mamuśki: Przesłuchanie (2) 02:00 Gra w ciemno (216) - teleturniej 03:00 Awantura o kasę (8) - teleturniej 04:00 Czas na kulturę (2) - program kulturalny 04:30 Piąty wymiar (35) - magazyn popularnonaukowy TV Trwam 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:15 Westerplatte młodych - program edukacyjny dla młodzieży 08:55 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 09:00 Joanna d'Arc - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania) 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Myśląc Ojczyzna: Felieton ks. prof. Pawła Bortkiewicza TChr 10:25 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 10:30 Święty na każdy dzień 10:35 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 11:00 Kropelka radości - program dla dzieci 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:05 Informacje dnia 12:20 Warto zauważyć... w mijającym tygodniu - program publicystyczny 12:50 Jazda próbna - program rozrywkowy 13:20 Siódmy sakrament - program edukacyjny 13:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 13:55 Święty na każdy dzień 14:00 Święty Franciszek i brat Leon - film dokumentalny 14:40 Petra - tajemnicze miasto - reportaż 15:00 Trzeci Testament: Blaise Pascal - film dokumentalny (Kanada,1974) 15:55 Święty na każdy dzień 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Mocni w wierze - program religijny 16:40 Sanktuaria polskie 17:00 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego - program publicystyczny 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek - program religijny dla dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło": Prof. inż. Janusz Kawecki 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski - transmisja z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21:40 Sekrety - film obyczajowy (USA,2006) 23:10 Święty na każdy dzień 23:15 W służbie Odkupienia - film dokumentalny 00:00 Program dla USA i Kanady Stopklatka TV 06:00 Niewinni czarodzieje - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1960) 07:55 Makrokosmos - film dokumentalny (Szwajcaria,Francja,Niemcy,Włochy,Hiszpania,2001) 09:40 Chłopi: Boryna (1/2) - film obyczajowy (Polska,1973) 11:20 Życie jest piękne - dramat obyczajowy (Włochy,1997) 13:40 Good Bye, Lenin! - komediodramat (Niemcy,2003) 15:55 Iluzjonista - dramat kostiumowy (Czechy,USA,2006) 18:00 Wszystko będzie dobrze - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2007) 19:55 Stopklatka - włącz kino (1) - magazyn kulturalny 20:15 Angielski pacjent - melodramat (USA,1996) 23:15 Między słowami - komediodramat (Japonia,2003) 01:20 Cube - horror (Kanada,1997) 03:05 Cube Zero - horror (Kanada,2004) 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP ABC 06:50 Lippy & Messy - do-be-do - kurs języka angielskiego 06:55 Tik-Tak (1) - program dla dzieci 07:20 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka: Spółka z jaskółką (15/39) 07:30 Miś Fantazy: Tajemnica kryształu (2) 07:50 Budzik: Oko i światło - program dla dzieci 08:20 Tabaluga: Śpij słodko Hamsinie (46) 08:50 Smerfy: Niebo się smerfuje (38) 09:15 Pszczółka Maja: Gucio traci pamięć (60) 09:30 Miś Uszatek: Eee, co tam 09:40 Dziwny świat kota Filemona: Poobiednia drzemka 09:50 Lippy & Messy - do-be-do - kurs języka angielskiego 09:55 Tik-Tak (1) - program dla dzieci 10:20 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka: Spółka z jaskółką (15/39) 10:30 Miś Fantazy: Tajemnica kryształu (2) 10:50 Budzik: Oko i światło - program dla dzieci 11:20 Tabaluga: Śpij słodko Hamsinie (46) 11:50 Smerfy: Z miłości do Gargamela/Nauczka dla Śpiocha (37) 12:15 Pszczółka Maja: Gucio traci pamięć (60) 12:30 Miś Uszatek: Eee, co tam 12:40 Dziwny świat kota Filemona: Poobiednia drzemka 12:50 Lippy & Messy - do-be-do - kurs języka angielskiego 12:55 Tik-Tak (1) - program dla dzieci 13:20 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka: Spółka z jaskółką (15/39) 13:30 Miś Fantazy: Tajemnica kryształu (2) 13:50 Budzik: Oko i światło - program dla dzieci 14:20 Tabaluga: Śpij słodko Hamsinie (46) 14:50 Smerfy: Wiosenne kłopoty smerfów (27) 15:15 Pszczółka Maja: Gucio traci pamięć (60) 15:30 Miś Uszatek: Eee, co tam 15:40 Dziwny świat kota Filemona: Poobiednia drzemka 15:50 Słoneczna włócznia: Obcy na planecie Terra (8/13) 16:20 Samochodzik i templariusze: Po przygodę (1/5) 17:00 Lippy & Messy - do-be-do - kurs języka angielskiego 17:05 Babcia Róża i Gryzelka: Bałagan - program dla dzieci 17:20 Nela Mała Reporterka: W krainie tygrysów (5) - magazyn dla dzieci 17:35 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka: Co brzmi w trzcinie (16/39) 17:45 Miś Fantazy: Księżycowa kraina (3) 18:05 Wirtul@ndia: Księżycowe kłopoty - program dla dzieci 18:30 Tabaluga: Rajski ptak (47) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy: Ślub Papy Smerfa (39) 19:20 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja: Tęczowy pyłek (61) 19:35 Wieczorynka: Miś Uszatek: Huśtawka 19:40 Wieczorynka: Dziwny świat kota Filemona: Autostopem do miasta 19:50 Wieczorynka: Świnka Peppa 2: Na strychu u Babci i Dziadka (42) 20:00 Słoneczna włócznia: Matylda (9/13) 20:30 Samochodzik i templariusze: Fałszywy brodacz (2/5) 21:05 Songowanie na ekranie - program edukacyjny 21:35 Od przedszkola do Opola: Piosenki Jacka Cygana - program dla dzieci 22:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:00 Informacje kulturalne 07:25 Syzyfowe prace: 1884 (2/6) 08:30 Big Bang - komedia (Polska,1986) 10:05 Młody Muzyk Roku 2014: Finaliści (6) - koncert 10:25 Turcja - bliskie wspomnienie (Rok Polski w Turcji) - reportaż 11:00 Informacje kulturalne 11:25 Około północy - film obyczajowy (Polska,1994) 12:15 Dokument tygodnia: Pina - film dokumentalny (Francja,Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,2011) 14:10 "Trzymaj się swoich chmur" - piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego (1) - koncert 15:20 3 x Bajon: Fundacja - film sensacyjny (Polska,2006) 17:15 Sztuka czytania 4 (10) - magazyn 17:50 Herbert 2014 - reportaż 18:30 Archiwum grozy: Markheim - horror (Polska,1971) 19:10 Kompozytorzy muzyki filmowej: Lalo Schifrin - serial dokumentalny 20:20 Bilet do kina: Skóra, w której żyję - dramat obyczajowy (Hiszpania,2011) 22:25 Młody Muzyk Roku 2014: Finaliści (6) - koncert 22:50 Weather Report: Live At Montreux - koncert 00:25 Hala odlotów 2: Lęk przed wojną (26) - talk-show 01:20 Kino nocne: Kraina śniegu - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,2005) 03:50 Zatrzymane w kadrze - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,Izrael,2011) 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:25 Łowcy tajemnic: Ślady przeszłości (1) - cykl reportaży 07:55 Sonda: Hikari znaczy błyskawica - program popularnonaukowy 08:25 Cafe Historia: 600 lat stosunków polsko-tureckich - program publicystyczny 09:00 Maria Curie (2/3) - film biograficzny (Francja,Szwajcaria,Włochy,Polska,1991) 10:40 Koło historii: Polowanie na kata - cykl reportaży 11:25 Ginące cywilizacje: Lud Yi z Syczuanu (22) - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Czas Gdyni - film dokumentalny (Polska,1988) 13:25 Gdzie jesteś Paititi? - cykl reportaży 14:00 Szerokie tory: Żydzi w Odessie - cykl reportaży 14:35 Dawno temu w Andaluzji - Bitwa pod Fuengirolą - reportaż 15:05 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Królestwo bez korony - cykl dokumentalny 16:10 Flesz historii (172) - cykl reportaży 16:30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Piramidy XX wieku 17:00 Maria Curie (3-ost.) - film biograficzny (Francja,Szwajcaria,Włochy,Polska,1991) 18:30 Kalendarium historyczne: Nie rzucim ziemi... - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 19:10 Dziennik telewizyjny: 15.03.1988 19:50 Wielki test z historii. 1939. Zaczęło się w Polsce - widowisko 21:35 Zapomniana flotylla - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 22:50 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Śmiertelny uścisk 23:25 Boża podszewka 2 (2/16) 00:30 Ginące cywilizacje: Pomacy z Tracji. Na granicy trzech światów (8) 01:35 Ginące cywilizacje: Wołosi z Samariny. Wielki taniec (9) 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 895* - List; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 896* - Sumienie listonosza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 897* - Czemu Andrzej nie wraca; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 898* - Gdzie jest sprawiedliwość; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 899* - Zakochanie to nie grzech; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO 09:40 Załoga Eko - odc. 7 - Kompostowanie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Dzień w Berlinie; reportaż; 16:9 10:25 "W moim magicznym domu" Koncert Hanny Banaszak; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Więzy krwi - odc. 12/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 127 - Dzień papieski (seria X odc. 6) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 13 Austria - "Dolina Gastein" (52); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 548 - Cień szansy; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Prawdziwy koniec zimnej wojny - txt. str. 777 53'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Śladkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (184); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (213); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs ( WGRANY SPONSOR! ); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /5/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1038; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 "Zawsze gorzej może być" - koncert poświęcony pamięci Jerzego Wasowskiego (34. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej); koncert; reż.: Paweł Miśkiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 22 - Niegrzeczna przygoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Czas honoru - odc. 75* "Plecak pełen dolarów" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (39); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Bo oszalałem dla niej - txt. str. 777 98'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zdzisław Wardejn, Gabriela Kownacka, Ignacy Gogolewski, Witold Pyrkosz, Witold Skaruch, Wiesław Drzewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (213); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1038; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 22 - Niegrzeczna przygoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Czas honoru - odc. 75* "Plecak pełen dolarów"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (39); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Bo oszalałem dla niej 98'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zdzisław Wardejn, Gabriela Kownacka, Ignacy Gogolewski, Witold Pyrkosz, Witold Skaruch, Wiesław Drzewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:20 Muzyka łączy pokolenia: Zbigniew Wodecki i Norbi - magazyn muzyczny 07:10 Szansa na sukces: Patrycja Markowska 08:10 21. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '84: Kabareton "Ostry dyżur" (1) - widowisko 09:05 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju (32) - program rozrywkowy 09:35 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia: Chuck Norris (5) - program rozrywkowy 09:45 Życie to kabaret: Kabaretożercy - teleturniej kabaretowy 10:45 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: Trasasasa (1) - program rozrywkowy 11:45 Okrasa łamie przepisy: Wędzony twaróg - magazyn kulinarny 12:20 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Mały Indianin - reportaż 12:50 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju (32) - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki: Magia radia 14:20 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju (4) - program rozrywkowy 14:35 Najlepszy z najlepszych - teleturniej 15:15 Życie to kabaret: Dzięki Bogu już weekend 16:10 Tylko jeden skecz: "Tofik" - Kabaret Ani Mru-Mru (1) - program rozrywkowy 16:25 Szansa na sukces: Urszula 17:20 Szperacze TV: Pilot (1) - program rozrywkowy 17:55 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju (4) - program rozrywkowy 18:15 Życie to kabaret: Kabaretożercy (2) - teleturniej kabaretowy 19:15 Życie to kabaret: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: Trasasasa (2) - program rozrywkowy 20:10 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia: Chuck Norris (5) - program rozrywkowy 20:15 Najlepszy z najlepszych - teleturniej 20:45 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju (33) - program rozrywkowy 21:20 A la show (2) - talk-show 21:50 Szperacze TV: Pilot (1) - program rozrywkowy 22:10 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju (20) - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Niezapomniane koncerty: Budka Suflera - największe przeboje - koncert 23:25 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: 13. Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2007 "Kabaretowa wojna domowa" (1) - program rozrywkowy 00:15 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: 13. Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2007 "Kabaretowa wojna domowa" (2) - program rozrywkowy 00:35 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: 13. Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2007 "Kabaretowa wojna domowa" (3) - program rozrywkowy 01:35 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: 13. Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2007 "Kabaretowa wojna domowa" (4) - program rozrywkowy 02:15 21. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '84: Kabareton "Ostry dyżur" (1) - widowisko 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:08 Pogoda 06:11 Serwis info flesz 06:18 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:36 Pogoda 06:41 Serwis info flesz 06:47 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:07 Pogoda 07:11 Serwis info flesz 07:19 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:34 Pogoda 07:37 Poranek TVP Info 07:43 Serwis info flesz 07:45 Gość poranka 08:00 Serwis info 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Pogoda 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 08:45 Gość poranka 09:00 Serwis info 09:10 Pogoda 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:36 Pogoda 09:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Pogoda 10:15 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:36 Pogoda 10:40 Serwis sportowy 10:46 Poranek TVP Info 11:00 Serwis info weekend 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Świat i ludzie - magazyn 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Serwis sportowy 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Debata trójstronna - program publicystyczny 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info weekend 14:25 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Reportaż TVP Info: Kibole - reportaż 15:15 Przepis na prawo - magazyn 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:45 Serwis sportowy 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Info dzień 16:16 Serwis sportowy 16:22 Pogoda 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 17:05 Serwis info weekend 17:12 Teleexpress Extra - magazyn informacyjny 17:27 Puls Polski - magazyn 18:00 Debata po europejsku - program publicystyczny 18:31 Kapitalny program - magazyn ekonomiczny 18:55 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:13 Serwis sportowy 19:18 Pogoda 19:24 Równo-ważni - magazyn 19:54 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:09 Minęła dwudziesta 20:43 Serwis info flesz 20:50 Pogoda 21:00 Serwis info weekend 21:13 Pogoda 21:18 Prawdę mówiąc: Tomasz Witkowski - magazyn 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:55 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:50 Pogoda 22:55 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:50 Sportowy wieczór 00:10 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 00:25 Minęła dwudziesta 00:59 Serwis info flesz 01:10 Serwis info weekend 01:26 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 02:16 Pogoda 02:25 Debata trójstronna - program publicystyczny 02:51 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 03:40 Debata po europejsku - program publicystyczny 04:10 Kapitalny program - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:35 Równo-ważni - magazyn 05:01 Reportaż TVP Info: Kibole - reportaż 05:15 Przepis na prawo - magazyn 05:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 05:50 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Puls 2 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATM Rozrywka z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Trwam z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stopklatka TV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP ABC z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Rozrywka z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2014 roku